Pop Quiz/Info
This is the info page for Pop Quiz. Tagline When Plumber recruits head to the Academy to begin their training, the are immediately plunged into a situation where they find Vilgax attacking the Academy. Despite the Magisters and other Plumbers warning them to stay in their barracks, can they stop Vilgax from destroying the Academy before their first day of class? Synopsis Ben Tennyson, Slick, Relgo, and another Magister had a conversation confirming the arrival of a new team of recruits the next morning. One by one, the recruits arrived at the space base to head to the Academy for the first time. They began to introduce themselves to each other: first Paper and Rob, then later Zon, Water, Sci, Toon, and Brian. Aevan, Jack, and Ben all arrived late, but Sci told them that they shouldn't worry about it. Once all but one of the recruits was there, Slick introduced himself as a Magister and then escorted the recruits to the Academy. As the recruits continued to talk with each other, Slick informed them that they would go to there barracks first upon arriving at the Academy. They then arrived and saw how huge the Academy really was. They docked, and then were introduced to Kruto, another Magister. He formally welcomed them before an explosion went off in the Academy. Slick and Kruto briefly discuss the explosion, and Kruto says that it wasn't supposed to happen. Paper, Rob, and Zon sneak away from the group to investigate the explosion, but Brian and Toon notice them. Rob shares his telepathy with Paper and Zon. The three begin to share their other powers with each other. Paper speeds ahead to a weapon's vault and grabs a bow and quiver for himself, a sword for Rob and a shield for Zon. Zon then reveals that he doesn't need the shield because he can also transform into alien combinations. Meanwhile, the rest of the recruits are also heading throughout the Academy. The group soon splits up into two groups: Aevan, Ben, and Sci as one group and Toon, Brian, Jack and Water as the other group. The latter group eventually collides with Paper, Rob, and Zon. Rob introduces them to the psychic link as the compare notes. Toon shares that they had sent Aevan, Ben, and Sci to find a weapon's room. Meanwhile, Aevan, Ben, and Sci find the weapon's room, only to find Vilgax as well. The three recruits begin to fight Vilgax: Ben using his sonic screams, Sci with fireballs, and Aevan with his advanced parkour abilities. Vilgax tries to escape, but he is met by the other recruits. Paper speeds into him and frees Ben. The rest of the recruits discuss and banter for a moment before agreeing to split up into two teams: one to fight Vilgax and one to fight his troops. Sci throws a rock fist at Vilgax as Rob begins to slash his sword at him. Vilgax blocks, but Brian charges into him as a rhino. Rob soon coordinates a triple fire attack where Sci charges his sword and Paper's arrows with fire and then blasts fire himself. The rest of the recruits continue to fight the soldiers. Toon has created several clones, Aevan's shadow is out an about, Jack is firing energy blasts, and Water is going ballistic and attacking everything, even Toon's clones. Ben unleashes a sonic scream which knocks down all the soldiers and the recruits fighting the soldiers. He then faints himself. As the recruits arrive in the room to see what has happened, Vilgax arrives too and knocks all four of them down. As Vilgax basks for a brief moment, Water gets up and charges at Vilgax, taking out all of his anger on him. He knocks him through several walls as the recruits debate a next move. Zon brings up the point that Vilgax must be stealing the weapon's for someone else. They soon decided that they would have to stop him no matter what he was planning. Water and Vilgax crash into a weapon filled room in the Academy as well hits into the wall and falls to the ground. Vilgax's soldiers enter the room and take away all the weapons except for a large bomb that will be used to destroy the Academy. Water finds the other recruits and warns them about the bomb. Paper and Rob head to disable the bomb. While Paper begins to defuse the bomb and Rob defends him, the others start to fight Vilgax's remaining soldiers; Zon as a Wildmutt-Heatblast combination, Brian as a dinosaur, Sci using air currents, and Jack by electrocution. Sci then shakes the ground, which sends Water into another frenzy, which helps defeat all the soldiers. The recruits regroup with Paper and Rob, and discover that the bomb has been disabled with three seconds remaining. Brian picks up the bomb as a souvenir as the recruits begin to congratulate each other. Slick and Kruto returned and congratulated them, too, but told them they should have saved some of the fun for them. They told the recruits that their punishment for not doing so was meeting the recruit who had been late to Cape Canaveral, Bink. Lotin also introduced himself as being the Magister that brought Bink to the Academy. Brian and Aevan laughed at her being a girl, but she quickly got along with all her new teammates. Slick offered to show the recruits to their barracks, which had never been done earlier unlike the original plan. Bink commented that she thinks the others did good work against Vilgax, but Sci is worried that Vilgax got the weapons. Rob questions if anything else is wrong, and realizes that the 10 recruits were the only ones in the Academy during the time that Vilgax attacked, a total of 19 hours. Bink tells the others that Lotin was with her the whole time, but Paper concludes that everyone else was missing. Rob decides that figuring out where they were should be a high priority. Three figures discussed the events of the previous day and early morning. One commented that the recruits might be onto them, but another assured him not to worry. The third figure reminded them that everything was part of the plan. Title A pop quiz is an unexpected test. When the recruits arrive at the Academy, they are tested immediately when Vilgax attacks, which obviously was not expected. Characters Continuity *As discussed in Pilot, Part 1 and Pilot, Part 2, the Plumbers created a new team of young recruits to deal with covert operations. Trivia *Being the first episode written, this episode's format is somewhat old. For example, all the Magisters are referred to as Magister and then their name, instead of just their name. *'Number 19' **Four of the six timestamps show 19 minutes **The recruits discover that they were the only ones in the Academy for 19 hours **When Water woke up, it had been 19 seconds since the countdown on the bomb had started **Additionally, when Rob and Paper arrived, there were only 3 minutes and 19 seconds left until the bomb exploded Questions Answered Questions *Where did everyone go during the 19 hours that everyone was missing? (Answer) Partially Answered Questions *Who is the group of figures and what are they planning? (Partial Answer #1, Partial Answer #2, Partial Answer #3. Partial Answer #4, Partial Answer #5, Partial Answer #6, Partial Answer #7, Partial Answer #8, Partial Answer #9, Partial Answer #10, Partial Answer #11, Partial Answer #12, Complete answer to date) Quotes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19